


【仙流】意外救援

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/意外救援
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 向哨设定／异化向导x首席哨兵。有私设本质是披着这一设定的恋爱流水账，部分内容纯属瞎编，请勿深究
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 11





	【仙流】意外救援

**Author's Note:**

> 向哨设定／异化向导x首席哨兵。有私设
> 
> 本质是披着这一设定的恋爱流水账，部分内容纯属瞎编，请勿深究

01

半个月前，帝都S区中心塔委派流川追缉一名叛逃的狂化哨兵。

流川于昨日在西北面的要塞之地找到他的行踪将其制服，并成功解救了被他绑架作为人质的当地居民。

晚上八点，流川回到帝都，把该名狂化哨兵带到S区中心塔交接任务，签了字就去医疗部处理身上的伤了。

狂化的哨兵极难对付，五感及攻击力都到达最高水准，流川与之正面交锋不可能毫发无损。

腰腹处的两颗子弹流川早在途中就自行取出了，此时医生岩渊正在熟练地帮他缝合几处被军用匕首划开的伤口。

哨兵必须保持身体的绝对灵敏度，因此不能注射任何麻醉类药剂。

清创手术室里播放着能令哨兵的精神状态放松下来的白噪音。

雨声与海潮声的混响在流川的耳畔回响，有效地减轻了针线生生穿过皮肉的痛感。

“好了。一周后过来拆线。”岩渊收起缝合工具，摘下外科手套，去一旁的水池边洗了个手。

“谢了。”流川下了医疗床，伏在床边的精神体跟着站了起来。

流川的精神体是一头健硕的黑豹，翡翠色的眼瞳里充满凶狠的戾气。

“你还要再开一盒二十片的PURIFY？”岩渊问道。

“对。”

“去我的办公室吧，塔内领取PURIFY的系统升级了，需要通过哨兵的虹膜验证身份——能收起你的精神体么？它会吓到我的小可爱。”岩渊口中的“小可爱”指得是他的精神体，一只圆滚滚的小仓鼠。

“好。”

黑豹尾巴一扫，转身回流川构建的精神图景里去了。

精神图景即是哨兵或向导具象化的精神世界。

流川的精神图景是白茫茫的雪原。

黑豹一消失，小仓鼠便从岩渊的白大褂口袋里溜了出来，开开心心地蹿到了他的肩头。

流川跟着岩渊离开清创手术室，走进斜对面的一间办公室。

岩渊坐到了办公桌前：“中心塔还没有给你分配向导么？总是依靠药物度过结合热不是长久之计呀。”

“我不需要向导。”

“只有有着极端自控能力的Gloomy Sentinel才不需要向导的辅助。”岩渊边说边在电脑里输入流川的资料信息。

Gloomy Sentinel，黑暗哨兵，同一区域不会以复数形式存在的最为强大的哨兵。

流川的目标就是寻找突破自身极限的契机，成为S区的Gloomy Sentinel。因此坚持不肯与向导结合。

扫描完虹膜确认了身份，流川收到一张领取PURIFY的电子凭据。

“我劝你还是尽快找一个向导吧。我认为你已经足够强大，不是每一个哨兵都能成为所属区域的首席哨兵的……”

“我有分寸。”流川冷声打断他，披上军装走出了办公室。

岩渊叹了口气，抚摸着小仓鼠，又看了眼电脑，屏幕上的这份数据是流川今晚的检测报告。

S区首席哨兵流川枫，疑似出现精神力不稳定的先兆。

未结合的哨兵精神力不稳定是一种警告，证明他的感知过载了，很有可能永久陷入自己的精神图景里走不出来。

02

流川回到住处，走进卧室倒头就睡，连着十几天集中五感搜寻狂化哨兵的去向，又经历了一场殊死恶斗，而后开了十几个小时的车折返帝都，体力几乎耗尽。

帝都下起了夜雨，雨声潺潺，是天然的白噪音。

总算能睡个安稳觉了。

流川换了个更舒服的睡姿，没一会儿意识就坠入了黑暗。

睡了没多久，他被刺耳的来电铃声惊醒，闭着眼睛烦躁地摸过手机，按了接听键，蹙着剑眉放到耳边。

这通电话是在S区中心塔里工作的一位姓驹井的Matchmaker打过来的。

Matchmaker是向导的一种，觉醒后拥有分辨哨兵和向导结合性的能力。

“有什么事？”流川没睡够，语气里透出森森的寒意，他的精神体感知到他的不虞，从精神图景里飞奔而出。

黑豹在流川面前较为温驯，像是变成了家养黑猫，温柔地舔他的手指。

流川揉了一把黑豹的脑袋，心情稍微好了一些，但驹井接下去说的话又让他生出了火气。

“Kaede，根据岩渊递交的资料显示，你的精神力出了问题，我们之前就找到了一个和你结合性较高的向导。明天你抽空回中心塔一趟。”

流川眼神骤冷：“又是强制配对的命令？”

“这也是为了你好。那个孩子刚完成塔内的受训任务，年纪不大，而且视你为偶像，让他做你的搭档，他肯定什么都听你的，不会干涉你的人生。”

“强迫我接受我并不需要的向导，是对我人生最大的干涉。”

“你不要这么固执行吗？你就不怕患上神游症么？”

“我愿意签署协议，一旦患上神游症，立即对我执行安乐死。”

“你……你简直不可理喻！”

“关你屁事。”流川撂了电话，把手机往旁边一扔，搂着黑豹继续睡觉。

驹井从未见过这么一意孤行的哨兵，可是连高层都拿流川没辙，自己这么一个小小的媒介向导又能拿他怎么办。毕竟流川的能力有目共睹，他在没有向导搭档的前提下，近几年独身完成了S区四成左右A级以上的高危任务，尤其在对付狂化哨兵的领域更是无人能及。要是因强制配对导致流川叛逃，对于S区而言是不可估量的损失。

假如不是这次情况特殊，中心塔高层也懒得再自讨没趣。

流川因长期没有向导的安抚而精神力不稳定，患上神游症的概率较大。等到精神屏障全部崩塌，就会掉进“WELL”，即意识完全消失的地方，虽然躯体不会死亡，但精神力将彻底沉睡。到时候再找向导也基本上无力回天了。

偏偏流川一意孤行。

甚至提出了签署安乐死协议，表明了宁死不从。

话都说到这份上了，如果还执意要求他与那个小向导强制性结合，S区的中心塔恐怕都会被他徒手拆了。

03

次日，流川睡到傍晚才醒，趴在床上望着潋滟的夕阳，半天缓不过来，稍一动就牵扯到了身上的伤处，疼得他倒抽了一口冷气。

进浴室洗漱时，流川发现他的嗅觉失灵，连牙膏的薄荷味都闻不到了。

而比嗅觉失灵更让他慌乱的是，他的精神体不见了。

流川定了定心神，进入精神图景寻找黑豹。

雪地里有黑豹的爪印，一路延伸至结了冰的湖畔为止。

流川站在雪中，下颔绷紧出冷硬的线条。他试图建立与黑豹的精神链接，然而精神触丝刚刚生出就迅疾冻结尽数脆断了。

再试一次仍然是相同的结果。

流川双眸微眯，预感到未知原因的危险将至，他抿了下唇，暂时放弃搜索他的精神体，打算先离开这里再想别的办法。

不及回头，身后传来轰隆隆的巨响。

流川转过身，整个人一怔，一向古井无波的黑瞳里掠过一丝惊愕。

大面积的雪块从出口两边的峡谷上不断地崩裂，一大片一大片的砸下来，落雪转眼堆积成山，掩埋了通往现实世界的那扇门。

流川感到脚下的雪地在剧烈地震颤，他下意识地攥紧了拳头，指关节因用力泛起青白。

很显然。

他被困在了自己的精神图景里。

04

深夜，仙道写完月底总结报告揉按着酸胀的肩颈走出书房。

与帝都的繁荣相比，这座名为新月的小镇实在是太冷清了。

仙道在新月镇住了快六年了，只有少数退役的资深向导知道，他曾是帝都R区名噪一时的异化向导。

异化向导不仅拥有比其他向导更强大的精神力量，战斗力也与首席哨兵不相上下，只不过五感没那么敏锐。

异化向导的成因至今不明，仙道是在海港钓鱼时莫名其妙觉醒的，初次爆发的精神力就威力惊人，海面浪潮呼啸，他的精神体从汹涌的潮水中跃出，是一头蓝眸的雪狼。

也就只有异化向导的精神体可能是凶兽。

仙道入塔受训三年，在第七军区服役五年，期间屡次完成凶险到常人难以想象的高危任务，就在所有人都以为他会成为帝都最强向导之际，他却因反抗强制分配受到了严厉的纪律处分，被摘掉军衔撤销了所有战功、永久调离中心塔下派至新月镇、没有书面允许不得擅自返回帝都。

之于大部分哨兵和向导来说，完成塔委派的任务是体现自我价值的主要途径之一。

而新月镇上的这类小塔，工作比较清闲，多是处理一些E级任务，就像是一座专门给犯错的哨兵和向导准备的小型监狱，让他们日复一日在这些繁琐又没什么意义的简单任务中消磨斗志钝化自身能力，渐渐沦为与普通人相似的平庸之辈。

假如仙道只是小打小闹兴许不会被罚得这么重，他直接在精神层面上攻击了下达命令的高层哨兵和R区中心塔挑选出来分配给他的那个哨兵，致使二人精神崩溃生命垂危被双双送入只有白噪音的特殊房间里静养。

无论出于何种原因，在未确认友军叛变前，所有的向导都严禁用精神力袭击对方。

仙道没有被送往联盟军事法庭，已是R区中心塔网开一面。

不过也有人感到不解，仙道并非刚出训练营的新人向导，有实打实的五年实战经验，不可能这么不分轻重。于是他们揣测，仙道是故意这么做的，想借此摆脱中心塔的严密束缚。众所周知，异化向导追崇的不是所向披靡的力量，而是自由。否则以异化向导深不可测的精神力，有心叛变或者失控，把那两个哨兵拖进“WALL”是轻而易举的事。

至于到底是无心之失，还是有意为之，仙道本人缄默不言，R区中心塔的判决书下来后，他当天就离开了帝都。

05

洗完澡，仙道习惯性地进了他的精神图景。

一到海边，他就觉察到除了跟在自己身后的雪狼以外，他的精神图景里还有另外一只精神体。

带着隐隐的杀戮之气，足以断定是属于哨兵的精神体。

仙道疑惑地皱了下眉。他的精神世界无懈可击，即便是Gloomy Sentinel也不可能闯进来的。

雪狼嗅觉灵敏，轻易就带着仙道找到了那只精神体的藏身之处，就躲在礁石后面。

是一只个头比他的雪狼稍小一些的黑豹，皮毛黯淡无光，绿色的瞳孔上覆着一层流动的灰雾。

这意味着黑豹的主人陷入了某种绝境。

仙道合眼屏息，窥探到黑豹的身上有极为微弱的精神信号——远方有一位身份不明的哨兵在向他求助。

黑豹似乎等不及了，纵身一跃，落地后咬住仙道的裤管拖拽。

仙道睁开眼，垂眸望着这只陌生的精神体，心中疑云密布。

正常来说，异化向导确实有能力感知到哨兵是否急需帮助，从而采取相应的救援措施。

哨兵只会向与自己结合过的向导发送求助讯息。

仙道很清楚，他没有跟任何哨兵有过精神或生理的结合。

除非——

仙道脑中闪过一个念头。

黑豹的主人与他的结合性非常高，所以出现了这种不寻常的精神力交流方式。

哨兵能突破五感在精神层面上向没有结合过的向导求助，只有一种可能性，他正处于濒死的关头，激发了可能连他自己都没有意识到的求生潜能。

而精神体只能通过精神图景进入到另一精神图景中。

由此仙道基本上可以确定，这个哨兵在他自己构建的精神图景里迷失了，也就是在哨兵这一群体中致死率极高的神游。对方的精神体尚存，证明目前没有恶化成神游症。

还有得救。

疑云消散，仙道的唇角勾起上扬的弧度，眼底有雀跃的光亮淌过。

他迫不及待想去见见这个哨兵。

——等了这么多年，不惜和中央塔反目、舍弃军衔战功，不就是当年预知到未来会出现这样一个命中注定的人吗？

06

精神图景里的夜幕降临了，月色笼罩着苍茫的大地。

流川背靠着一块覆盖着积雪的岩石，他困在这里六天了，寒冷和饥饿令他越来越虚弱。

他的精神图景已经变得面目全非，连出口方向的峡谷都坍圮成了陷在雪中的乱石。更糟糕的是，从今天下午开始，雪原上出现了许多大小不一的黑洞。

再找不到出路，这些黑洞会不断扩大连接成“WALL”。他将没有落脚之处，最终无处可逃，被深渊吞噬。

流川呵出一团白汽，抬眸望着缀满星辰的夜空，从未有过的孤寂感在心头涌聚。

哨兵一周内倘若没有与中心塔联络，中心塔相关负责人有权闯入哨兵的住所。明天过后，他沉睡的身体也许就会被送往医疗部。

流川不畏惧真正的死亡，只怕剩下一副无知无觉的躯体靠呼吸机维持生命。

他后悔没有早点签署安乐死协议了。

就在流川迷迷糊糊快昏睡过去的时候，他听到了黑豹低沉的咆哮。

流川猝然睁开了眼睛。

他的精神体回来了！

流川直起身，借着月色，看到他的黑豹在雪中狂奔，旁边居然还有一头雪狼与之并驾齐驱。

黑豹撒欢似的扑进了流川的怀里，狂舔他的下巴。

有了精神体，流川流逝的力量回笼了不少，他抱着黑豹，狐疑地注视着雪狼。这只精神体哪来的？

这时，嘎吱嘎吱踩着积雪的脚步声传入了流川的耳膜。

他循声望去，只见一个发着光的高大身影朝他走过来。

砰！

有什么东西狠狠地击中了流川的心脏。

像是呼啸的子弹在胸腔里爆破，余震刺激着神经末梢，让他有种头皮发麻的战栗感。

“找到你了。”

光雾散去。流川愣愣地仰视着眼眸中含着笑意的青年。

07

仙道单膝着地，与雪中的哨兵平视，他表面上不显，依然镇定从容，其实内心浪潮涌动。这大概就是结合性太高产生的致命吸引力了。

“你的精神体逃进我的精神图景里向我求助，也是它带我过来的。”

流川的喉咙一阵阵发紧，竟说不出话来，直直地望着青年墨蓝色的眼眸，过了好半晌，不受控制地问道：“你有没有一种……我不知道该怎么说。”

“心跳加速的感觉？”

哨兵的五感本就敏锐，雪原寂静，流川格外清楚地听到自己振聋发聩的心跳声。

“有。”仙道专注着看着流川，眼神比今晚的月色还要温柔，不需要Matchmaker的天赋能力，他都能分辨出，他和这个哨兵的结合性至少在95%以上。

流川向来冷肃克制，这一刻却失态到连耳尖都泛起了薄薄的红。

仙道打破了沉默：“我叫仙道彰，新月塔的向导，你呢？”

流川喘了口气，沉声回答：“流川枫。帝都S区中心塔首席哨兵。”

“首席哨兵怎么会没有向导呢？”

流川揉揉鼻子：“我多次拒绝中心塔的强制分配，他们拿我没办法。”

仙道轻声笑了笑，不愧是跟他结合性高的哨兵，行事作风都一模一样。

“你笑什么？”

仙道轻轻捏了下他的脸颊：“你的样子有点可爱。”

“……”可爱？流川怀疑自己听错了。

“你在你的精神图景里迷失多久了？”仙道言归正传，看向不远处黑洞密集的雪原。

“六天。”流川顿了顿，“你能带我出去？”

“能。不过我得去你的身边。”仙道担心流川是在执行任务时神游，赶不及在“WALL”形成前找到他。

流川把他在帝都的家庭住址告诉了仙道。

一听流川是在家中神游，应该不会遇到什么危险，仙道暗中松了口气。

“不过我们不是属于同一座塔，我没法通过设备把我的向导素传递给你，只能建立气味标识。”

流川一脸茫然：“怎么建立？”

“你没有参加塔内的三年受训？”

“参加了。”

“所以理论课没有认真听讲？”

“……嗯。”光顾着睡觉，哪有时间听导师长篇大论。

仙道稍稍凑近流川，手指点了下自己的嘴唇，压低声音说道：“亲这里就行了。”

流川猛地掐紧了黑豹，黑豹痛得一惊，挣脱了他的怀抱。

“我不是占你便宜。哨兵的气味标识就是通过亲吻达成的。”也可以是肢体碰触，仙道选择不说。

流川做了一番心理斗争，心一横，抬头飞速地撞向仙道，一碰到他温热的嘴唇就分开了。

冰凉的触感，像雪地里揉碎的月光。仙道的喉结明显滑动了一下，鼻息灼烫了几分。

“行了吧？”

“不行。你亲得太快了，我还来不及把我的向导素传递给你。”

换言之就是要再来一次。

流川迟迟没动。

“难为情了？”

流川低着头不吭声，偏长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。他这辈子没这么窘迫过。既窘迫又被动。不知该如何应对。

仙道呼出一口气，心想再这么拖延下去他的小哨兵估计要被“WALL”吞没了。

想到这里，仙道伸手捏住了流川的下颔。

流川被迫仰起了脸。

仙道欺身压着他的嘴唇吻了上去。

流川无措到连呼吸都停滞了一瞬。完了，他不是这个向导的对手，比狂化哨兵还凶悍。

“你的嗅觉是不是失灵了？”仙道传递向导素失败，稍稍拉开与流川的距离。

“嗯。我……唔！”

仙道把流川按倒在雪地里继续亲他，叩开他的牙关，搅弄口腔里的柔软。

流川无意识地抓紧了仙道腰侧的衣服，从抗拒到回应只过了短短十来秒。

仙道抬手捂上了他的眼睛，嗓音低沉模糊：“闭上眼睛，专心感受我的向导素。”

流川眼前一片漆黑，呼吸间倏地嗅到了一股温暖的木香，混着烘干的野茉莉气息，裹挟着灼灼生机，灌入了他的肺腑。

仙道出于私心，吻得更深了，一手仍然捂着流川的眼睛，一手掐着他紧窄的腰，强势地掠夺他肺里的氧气。

这个漫长的吻结束后，仙道撤开手，看到流川的眼里蓄起了水光，他明知故问：“有没有获取到我的向导素？”

流川大口大口地喘着气，闻言抿嘴吞咽了一下，点点头。

仙道拉着他坐了起来，拍去他头上的雪沫：“记住我的气味，它是将你带离精神图景的关键，听懂了吗？”

“嗯。”流川喘匀了气，看了仙道一眼，立马又移开了视线，“你要走了？”

“一个人待在这里害怕？”

怕倒是不怕，死都不怕的首席哨兵，怎么会畏惧孤独呢？

流川只是……

莫名的，舍不得仙道走。

“这样吧，我把我的精神体留在这里陪你。”仙道用精神力安抚流川的情绪，“用不了多久，我就会带你出去的。”

“好。”

“等我。”仙道笑了一下，站起身离开，走了没几步，流川在背后叫住了他。

仙道停下脚步，回眸看他：“嗯？”

“我忘记跟你说了，我家的门锁密码是六个1。”

“这么简单？”

流川理所当然地说：“太复杂的我记不住。”

仙道心口一跳。要命了。帝都S区的哨兵这么可爱的吗？他不受控般折回流川面前把人摁着又是一顿亲。

“气味标识需要建立两次？”流川眼底浮起缺氧所致的水汽，闻着仙道的向导素，脑子里晕沉沉的，像是喝了酒一样。

“不需要。”仙道放慢攻势，浅啄流川的唇角，“这次是我占你便宜。”

08

仙道离开精神图景，从床上翻身而起，进衣帽间换掉睡衣，拿了车钥匙和手机就出门了。他赶到帝都时，天还蒙蒙亮。

帝都下着雨，天空阴沉，路面潮湿。

仙道一进入帝都的范围，各区域中心塔的专业设备就探测到他了。

抵达S区不到五分钟，三名哨兵带着各自的向导奉命前来驱逐他。

仙道撑开伞下了车。

雨点有节奏地敲打着伞面。

仙道不复在流川面前的温和，眼底暗潮汹涌，向导们还没架起保护屏障，就被劲烈的精神力击退。

开过刃的刀不会因为蒙了尘就失去原有的锋芒。

几人很快败下阵来，联络中心塔请求增员。

仙道无心恋战，敛去向导素遁入小巷，冒着雨抄近路奔往流川家所在的住宅楼。

09

七点一刻。仙道顺利避开S区一队增员哨兵的追堵，成功进入流川家。

仙道抚去脸上的雨水，看到流川躺在客厅沙发上，一步一个水印的走了过去。

流川的呼吸弱到微不可闻，嘴唇已失去了活人应有的血色。

仙道把沾湿后耷拉下来的头发往后一拨，挨着沙发边缘坐了下来，将流川抱起搂进怀里，刻不容缓地凝聚精神力呼唤迷失在精神图景中的他。

十分钟过去了，流川没有回应。

半小时后，仙道的精神触丝断裂。

大量复杂的精神压力向仙道涌来，有长期得不到向导安抚的狂躁，有服用PURIFY过量引起的焦虑，还有成为Gloomy Sentinel的偏激执念等等。

仙道咬紧后槽牙，强行替流川快速做精神梳理，用力过猛以至于他自己的精神屏障都出现了几道裂痕。

“听话，快回应我。”仙道拥紧流川，嗓子哑得厉害。

流川的手指突然蜷缩了一下。

与此同时，仙道感应到了流川的存在，悬着的心落到了实处，有了切入口，向导素便能涌入。他在流川的额头上重重地亲了一口。

10

流川的精神图景再次天塌地陷，冰湖碎裂，海水倒灌流向雪原，填满了所有的黑洞。

冰冷的空气中浮漾着仙道的向导素，指引流川前行的方向。

黑豹和雪狼一左一右的跟紧流川。

那扇消隐在雪中的门打开了。

流川卯足了劲向这扇门跑去，跨出去的那一刻，犹如溺水的人被托出了水面重见天日。

骤然脱离神游，流川意识混茫，直到他的下唇被仙道咬住，蔓延开的痛感令他回了魂。

“又见面了。”仙道眼下有青影，是向导精神力损耗过度的外在表现，说完这句话，他就身体前倾压着流川倒在沙发上晕过去了。

客厅里的向导素陡然消弭，与黑豹趴在地毯上的雪狼也消失了。

流川有些心慌，赶紧扶着仙道的肩膀把他翻开，撑起身手指微微发着颤去探他的颈动脉。

跳动的。

流川长出一口气，从沙发上坐了起来，拿过茶几上的手机，驹井正好打电话过来。

“Kaede，你终于接电话！这几天你去哪里了？你是不是神游了，你……”

“闭嘴。”

“哦。”

“让医疗部派位医生来我家，我的向导昏迷了。”

“好的。——什么？！你的向导？你哪来的向导？”

“我自己找的。不行吗？”

“哪个塔找的？”

“新月。”

“你疯啦！我们给你挑选的没有污点的向导你不要，跑去新月塔这种垃圾回收站里找搭档？”

“少废话。我需要医生。”

驹井咽下话头：“知道了。马上过来。”

不多时，驹井带着岩渊来了，他俩的精神体一只仓鼠一只小企鹅，进屋一撞上黑豹，全都吓瘫了。

岩渊脸色一变：“流川，你、你的精神图景崩毁了？”

驹井则惊叫：“天呐！Kaede，你跟这个向导的结合性是99%？”

医疗向导和媒介向导的关注点自然是不同的。

“这个向导……好眼熟啊。”驹井站在沙发边打量着仙道。

流川看向岩渊：“他昏迷的原因是什么？”

岩渊从医疗箱里取出仪器，给仙道做了检测。

“精神力衰竭，疑似是CHAOS，不过不用担心，经过训练的向导都能从混沌状态中解脱出来。”

“我能为他做些什么？”

“你们的结合性这么高，你守在他身边就行了。对了，你身上的伤怎么样了？”

流川撩起衣摆，连他的外伤仙道也帮他一并治愈了。

“我想起来了！”驹井激动地提高了声音，“他是异化向导仙道彰！R区……”

驹井的话还没讲完，一小队武装哨兵破门而入。

为首的哨兵是流川的下属：“抱歉长官，打扰了。我们接到S区中心塔的指示，前R区异化向导仙道彰在您家中。他身上有禁令，不得在帝都停留。请您配合我们的工作！”

“不配合呢？”

黑豹起身抖了抖皮毛，重心伏低，发出威胁性的低吼声。

哨兵未开口，沉重的精神威迫朝他袭来，他准备应战的精神体往后退缩了。

仙道坐了起来，显然自我修复了受损的精神屏障，走出了精神力衰弱的混沌状态。

“明天我会自行离开帝都。在此之前，我必须和我的哨兵流川枫待在一起。”

哨兵犹豫了片刻，背过身向中心塔请示。大概得到了允许，向流川行了军礼，带着其余哨兵退出去了。

“你没事了？”流川对其他人的态度强硬冷淡，但一面对仙道，就心尖阵痒，像是有无数发亮的夜光虫擦过。

“你过来让我抱一会儿或许我会恢复得更快。”

流川脸上一热，低咳一声：“你们两个可以回中心塔了。”

驹井抱起他的小企鹅：“哟，嫌我们碍事？滚就滚！”

岩渊拎起医疗箱，不放心地说：“流川，你的精神图景……”

“我会协助他重建。”

岩渊沉默片刻，直白问道：“你为什么被帝都各大中心塔列入了黑名单？”

“以过激手段反抗R区中心塔的强制分配。”

流川转头看他。

仙道迎上流川的视线莞尔一笑。

当晚。仙道说是协助流川重建精神图景，实际上是以此作为借口把他带上了床。

结合度超过89%的哨兵和向导就是属于灵魂伴侣的范畴了，精神力的共鸣、互相保护与拯救，你中有我我中有你，连精神图景与精神体都是共享的。

他俩的结合度高达99%，现实里一接触，俨然就是天雷勾动地火，一发不可收拾。

流川被仙道翻来覆去弄得浑身湿透，后半夜闷声哭叫，害得黑豹以为他遇到了危险，时不时地挠卧室的门。

雪狼挺懂事的，把黑豹带去了仙道的精神图景里玩耍。

流川一直被折腾到天亮，以为结束了，又被仙道翻过身换了个姿势后入。

别的男性向导都是被男性哨兵压的，怎么到他这里就不一样了？刚开始仙道还说让他在上面，结果是坐他身上被他扣着腰顶弄。

而且，仙道一个下派到小塔里不务正业的向导，体力为什么比他这种经常执行高危任务的首席哨兵好那么多？

“以后我就是你的专属向导了。”仙道声音里带着性感的低喘，贴近流川的耳边宣布了他的所有权。

这也是流川被干晕前最后的记忆了。

11

第二年初春，仙道不得返回帝都的禁令经多方商议后终于被解除。第二周他收到调回R区中心塔的正式文书。

他和他的小哨兵算是守得云开见月明，不用再分居两地了。

下午一点多，流川刚完成政府委托的S级任务，顾不上休息，亲自开车来新月塔接仙道回家。

仙道的小办公室收拾干净了，他送给流川一束在新月镇的山坡上摘的山花。

“通知你一件事，R区中心塔把你强制分配给我了。”

仙道拉起流川的手：“你戴着防止被向导精神力攻击的手环干嘛？”

“你的上级让我戴的。说你有前科。”

仙道笑了笑，低头吻流川的手背，然后解开他的手环，把一枚刻有自己名字的戒指戴在了他的无名指上。

“嗯，希望流川长官不要因为我的前科嫌弃我，给我一个洗心革面的机会。”

“我会时刻监督你的。从今往后你的工作重心得放在我的身上。”流川的口吻略带任性，有那么点恃宠而骄的意味。

言下之意就是，身在R区中心塔，心要在S区中心塔。

“好。”仙道欣然同意。他是流川的专属向导，流川在哪里他就在哪里。

流川往前走了一步，拿着花抱住仙道，把额头抵在了他的肩膀上，声音小了下去：“想你了。”

“我也是。我想你都快想到精神屏障崩塌了。”仙道扶正流川，在春日午后慵懒的阳光里亲吻他，“我们明早再回帝都好吗？先去我镇上的公寓，我的私人物品没有整理完——我是说，我想睡你。”

流川被仙道的向导素和灼烈的爱意包裹住，很难拒绝他的要求，用鼻音低低地嗯了一声。

仙道按着流川的后腰往前一压，将他的胯骨和自己的贴在了一起。

流川稍一抬眸，近距离看着仙道墨蓝的眼眸和高挺的鼻梁，浸染在柔和的光线里，英气至极，他才平复下来的心跳再度加快了频率。这种源自精神力契合的悸动，就是那天在精神图景里打进他胸口的子弹。

一闭上眼睛，吻又落了下来。

他们的精神体趴在窗边休憩，脑袋挨着脑袋。黑豹的尾巴悄悄地缠上了雪狼的尾巴。

窗外是山花烂漫的明艳春天。

Fin.


End file.
